Help, I'm In Love With My Meister
by TeamEmmaRose
Summary: "It's Soul. I'm not even going to try to be cool about it anymore. I love Maka. I just don't know what to do." Will Soul muster the courage to confess his love for his partner? It's just YET ANOTHER cute SoMa story, that is written completely from Soul's POV. Um...ENJOY! :3 Rated for swearing I guess.
1. Chapter 1

My Meister, Chapter One.

((Hey guys. I wanted to write YET ANOTHER fluffy SoMa story. Currently, on Tumblr especially, I am OBSESSED with Soul X Death The Kid. But I really don't want to forget my OTP, which is Soul X Maka! So I'm writing this. To be a bit different from my usual SoMa fluff, I'm writing this entirely from Soul's POV. Also, my main inspiration right now is Melody DTK. If you're reading this, I'm sorry if I sound too much like you, and I just love your stories! So as always, every review means soooo much to me, please review! Here we go.))

* * *

Okay this is just ridiculous. I've loved her for…how long now? Ever since I met her. That's like 6 years. And now we're graduating in a month. Really? I'm a grown man now! And I can't even tell a girl that I love her. I'm pathetic. I'm spineless. I'm just…uncool.

All I've ever done is stare at her like a horny teenager, which I kind of am, and occasionally attempt to scare off any guy who even _thinks _about touching her. I know, I sound just like Spirit. I can't help it though. Guys have been eye-humping her left and right ever since she's grown a bit. Don't get me wrong, she's always been gorgeous, but now…she is just so beautiful. Her hair now falls a bit longer and it's not up in those pigtails, which were cute anyway, but she looked so elegant with her hair down. As well as her body, thin and shapely like some kind of supermodel. I also don't have any right to call her tiny-tits anymore. I still do though. Her skin is impeccable ivory and her legs are long rivers. And those forest-green eyes are mesmerizing.

I know, I know. _Why don't I tell her how much I love her? _Well…this is Maka Albarn. One cannot just simply _confess your love._ If she didn't feel the same way, which I'm sure she doesn't, I would not only lose my crush, but my meister, partner and my best friend. But I just want to be with her so bad. I mean, Black*Star told Tsubaki that he loves her and now they're inseparable; a perfect couple. But it's not that simple, I know. Especially if it's Maka we're dealing with.

I just want to be her cool boyfriend. But I'm just her creepy little stalker for now. At least she doesn't realize how much she turns me on. Like right now, for example. Just a normal Thursday afternoon, we are riding home from school on my motorcycle. It's a casual thing for her to climb on behind me and tightly wrap her little arms around my chest, her tiny body flattened against mine, her head resting against my back. It's absolutely normal for her long milky legs to oh-so-carelessly wrap around mine, her thighs hitched around my hips as we rode home. I'm sure she never thinks much of it. But meanwhile, it's killing me!

But the worst part about…well, everything, is that she is- get this- insecure. I've overheard her talking about it to Tsubaki and Liz and Patty. She thinks she's just that nerdy bookworm that no one likes. Actually, she's the most beautiful nerdy bookworm that everyone, including me, loves. You can't even begin to understand how much I want to just hold her in my arms, and tell her how much I love her and how drop-dead gorgeous she really is. She honestly is insecure, and I just can't understand why.

No, that's not even the worst part. I think the worst part is how much I think about her. She's probably thinking about school and books or whatever and I can't stop thinking about how much I love her. I know it's corny. But it's true. I really do love her.

* * *

((So there's my incredibly short chapter. I know, I know. It really just pisses me off when people put really short chapters, but consider this a prologue. I'm still writing as you read this (I hope I am anyway) So, please just tell me anything you want in that review box down there. If you have a good idea. Tell me. Thanks, Emma.))


	2. Chapter 2

((I'm little unsure of how to lead up to Soul trying to confess, and it bothers me that I don't have a good idea for you yet. So here's a filler chapter. Again, if you have any ideas, or just any thoughts about this, I really appreciate every review I get. Thanks :3))

I was just sitting in my room, listening to my music alone while waiting for my partner to get out of the shower so we could eat dinner. Maka never liked my punk-alternative screaming music, so I just lay on my bed with earphones in.

With a loud thump, my door burst open. I jumped, and removed my earphones, only to find Blair running towards me. Oh, thank death it's just her…I mean, I'm not sure what I had really expected, but still.

"Scythey-boy!" She said as she pounced onto my bed. "I'm bored! Play with me!"

"Blair. Knock first. And I'm not going to 'play with yo-" She tackled me, pinning my arms down on my bed. I struggled against her, but the witch was pretty strong.

"Blair! Get off!" I was able to at least sit up, but she wouldn't let go of my wrists.

"C'mon, _Soul-kun,"_ She taunted. "You know you want to play with me!" And with that, her arms quickly found my neck and they pulled my face right up against her boobs. I squeezed my eyes shut and forced myself not to explode into a violent nosebleed as her breasts rubbed against my cheek. I freed my wrists and pushed her away successfully. Only thing was, the part of her that I used to push against happened to be her two soft breasts. I pulled away quickly.

"So we're playing like that are we?" Blair smirked devilishly as she prepared to jump on me again.

"No! Blair we're not_ playing _at all!" I said firmly. She was not even kidding, she actually wants me to have sex with her. I know exactly what she's trying at. Hell, it worked on Spirit. 'Course Spirit would bone anything that breathes.

"C'mon, you're 18 now!" She grinned wickedly. Then she used some magic spell of hers to disintegrate my shirt right off my body. My shirt was in a million smithereens now. She put a hand on my solid abs and another on my neck, forcing my head against the headboard of my bed. Holy shit, I'm being raped. Not cool.

"You fucking pervert!" I roared, as my feet found her middle and I pushed her forcefully. It was difficult for me to push her while not hurting her so much that she would be actually injured. Before she could try to tackle me again, I transformed my right arm into a red and black blade and held it across my chest defensively.

Maka must have heard all the noise from in the bathroom because she suddenly rushed into my room. She was dripping wet holding a bath towel, not even wrapped around her at all; just held against her chest carelessly. Her green eyes were wide as she surveyed the scene. It was me, kneeling on my bed with Blair lying across from me. My shirt was off and my arm was a scythe blade. This was a pretty weird thing to walk into, I'll admit.

"What's going on here!?" Maka demanded. She was angry and impatient now.

'Course all I could even notice was how damn sexy she was right now. But I answered none-the-less. I glared at Blair. "Want to explain how you thought it would be _okay _to try to have sex with an 18 year-old?" I sneered and Maka gasped.

"Blair! You did _what?!"_

Blair crossed her arms. "It's legal." She mumbled at Maka. "I didn't get very far because _your_ stupid partner wouldn't let me take off the rest of his clothes!" She shouted, as if it was Maka's fault.

Maka's face turned red at this. Not sure why. "So you let her get your shirt off." She glared at me accusingly.

"What?! She burned it off of my body!" Okay, this is definitely NOT _my fault._

Maka's eyes flicked over to Blair again. "Blair I told you not to use magic in the house!" She said angrily.

"I couldn't help it, Maka! I mean just look at him!" Blair pointed at me.

Now with my hands behind my head, leaning against my bed frame and wearing only sweatpants I looked at Blair. "What?"

"He's so sexy!"

I sighed. "Yup, I'm leaving." I got up and walked out of my own room.

As I was about to pass Maka in the door way, she grabbed my arm firmly and said, "Wait."

"What?" I looked down at her. I was probably was every bit of 8 inches taller than her now.

She looked up into my eyes and I was incredibly caught off guard by how intoxicating those wide forest green orbs were. "Promise me you didn't even think about…doing anything with her." She said it sternly, but it still sounded like a question. How cute.

"I didn't, I promise." I said honestly. "Besides," I flashed a smirk, "that witch probably has all kinds of diseases anyway."

"YOU BASTARD!" She yelled and I ran out. Out of my own room. Where there were two hot girls there. One not even wearing clothes. Whatever.

I couldn't stop thinking about how Maka was so cute, but that's the story of my life, really.

((Short again, I know. But at least this chapter was longer than the last. So tell me what you thought right down there, please! A few seconds of your life helps me improve my work. PLEASE! I must get better and bring honor to my family!))


	3. Chapter 3

*A few weeks later*

I don't like it when she talks to other guys. They all like her. Some of them even try to ask her out. I know she isn't really _my Maka, _but she's my partner…and…I don't want anyone hurting her. I wish she could like me back. I'll always protect her as my meister, through thick and thin, but really, _I would never hurt her_. She can be so happy and safe with me.

If only she would just…like me back. I mean, we get along, but I'm pretty sure that we'll only ever be best friends.

There's always a bit of hope, though; who knows how she actually feels deep inside? Yet, even still, it seems almost hopeless.

"Something got you down, Soul?"

I blinked. Tsubaki sat down next to me in First Period Weapon History class. We still had about 5 minutes before the first bell rang and Maka had gone to her locker. The weapon next to me was speaking in a sweet, caring tone.

"Eh, nothing…" I muttered. I appreciated that she was caring about me. She's such a nice girl. Maybe…I would feel better if I told her about Maka. It's really not cool to talk about your feelings though.

"Soul, I think there's something up with you. Anything you want to talk about?" She asked in such a way, that it wasn't really a question. It was more of an 'I know there's something wrong, tell me about it' command. Hm. I guess what's really uncool is not knowing how to talk to a girl you've known most of your life…Fine, you win, Tsubaki.

"Kinda." I said curtly.

Her sapphire eyes were wide and innocent, and filled with concern. "Soul, you can tell me anything."

I closed my eyes and leaned back against my chair in a nonchalant way. "It's about Maka…"

I don't think Tsubaki would tell Maka what I'm about to say…Either way, at this point, if Maka hates me for it, that's okay, because it's senior year; and she'll never have to see me ever again in about 8 months. The thought is unbearable though...But, I need to be a man about this.

I continued, "I love her." I said seriously.

I peeked an eye open at Tsubaki. She looked kind of shocked, concerned, confused, and warm and fuzzy all at the same time. It was weird. But as soon as she noticed me looking at her, she went back to just being kind of blank.

"That's really…sweet. You want to know if she loves you back, am I right?"

I nodded solemnly. "I don't know how to find out." My voice was low and gruff.

"I see…Maka is very difficult to figure out. And now she's been dating Hiro, but I'm sure there's-"

My eyes shot open and I fell slightly backwards, but caught myself. "WHAT?!" I questioned, pounding the desk. What the hell!? "Since when is she dating that faggot? I'll pound his face in…"

"I think like…a m-month…" Tsubaki looked afraid of me. Calm your shit, Soul… Right. I shook my head. It's not Tsubaki's fault.

I sighed, frustrated. Unbelievable. What does that motherfucker have that I don't?

Tsubaki gently reached over and rested her hand on my arm tenderly. "I'm so sorry, I thought you knew by now…"

"It's not your fault…I just…how did I never even know…?" Why did Maka not tell me...? I shook my head, at a loss for words. "She can date who she wants…I-I don't own her…" I murmured. "But if that son of a bitch ever thinks about hurting her, I'll break his neck."

Tsubaki looked up at me cautiously, her blue eyes clouded with worry. "Don't. Please."

"Whatever." I was too frustrated to stay here. I quickly got up and moved away.

"Soul! Where are you going?!" Tsubaki yelled after me.

"Anywhere but here." I continued to storm out of the classroom, I needed to get out of here while I can still escape before class starts. "Maka can get a ride home with her boyfriend." I felt the eyes of the few other people who were in the classroom on me. But I didn't care.

Why do I hate Hiro so much?

First things first, he's keeping me from Maka. I was about to tell her I love her soon, I'm sure. But now, I can't. Its senior year, I'm almost out of time, and he just ruined my already slim chance with her. It was a long shot though, either way.

Second, he's a player, and he's dated every girl in the school, I'm sure. He's cheated on some, so I hear. He's gonna hurt Maka. I know it. She deserves better than him. She deserves better than me, too, but at least I would never hurt her.

Third, I don't know. He's just a douche.

But really. How did I not know this by now?

Everything was kind of a blur as I walked to the parking lot. Soon, I was standing before my yellow motorcycle, which I jumped on, started, and kicked off. I was itching to skip school for awhile now anyway.

* * *

**[[Before I continue, as an author note, I want to say that, personally, I love Hiro. I like him as a character. Also, I don't think that 'faggot' is a nice word, either. It's just what Soul was thinking. Continue~]]**

* * *

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. I need to get it together. I shouldn't be so upset.

_After all,_ I thought bitterly,_ the girl I've always loved is just dating an idiot douche-bag, and I'll never be able to be with her._

That's it. I stomped down our empty hallway and punched my door, only to find that my entire arm had turned into a long, deadly scythe, and hacked right through the door. I grimaced down at my arm, red and black metal, which was stuck through my bedroom door. Getting real tired of your bullshit, Soul.

I realized I'm being a dick about this whole thing. I'm her weapon. I protect her that's it. I just…wanted something more and I shouldn't have. I should have never even started loving her. Maybe it'd be easier if we hated each other. But life just isn't fair, now is it?

* * *

"Soul!? Are you home?!" Her worried voice echoed through our apartment. Wait…had I really slept the whole day? I'm pathetic. Damn it. I better get up.

I silently sat up, and wondered what time it was.

"SOUL!?" Maka was still calling for me in a strained voice. Before I could even open my mouth to tell her I was here, she burst into my room. She was always careful to stay out of my room, she knew I liked my privacy, but she seemed _so_ worried…_why_?

The emerald eyed girl saw me and immediately ran up to me. She climbed onto my lap and caught me in a big hug around my chest.

"Uh, Maka, I just skipped school, I'm… fine…" I awkwardly put my arms around her shoulders. It was nice to hold her, but maybe just the fact that I may never have her all to myself made it just…hurt inside.

"Damn it, Soul! I was so worried about you…Tsubaki told me that you just left school all angry…!" She continued to hug me.

I blinked. Is that all Tsubaki told her…? So she doesn't know…?

She pulled back to look up at me with those breath-taking olive eyes. "What's wrong? Is it about me and Hiro?"

I was trapped in her gaze. And she had guessed completely correctly, too. What am I supposed to do now? Admit I was jealous and mad?

No, of course, being a guy, I had to do the stupidest thing possible. The only thing I could do at the moment was lie an awful lie that didn't even make sense…the worst thing I could ever do to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said with wicked sarcasm. "I didn't realize that you and Hiro were the only relevant people on the earth! Is everything always about you?!" Maka was shocked. She quickly slid off me, and stood up.

"I didn't want to tell you or anyone else about me and Hiro, but I- I- I…" She tried to say something more to defend herself, but all she could do is stammer.

"Selfish." I stung her with my one false word.

I immediately regret every single word I said. Then, she started…crying. Maka didn't ever cry…and she was… and not making any attempt to hide it.

"You're so right…I'm awful!" She cried. "You deserve better than me! I hate it all the time; you take all the hits for me, and I take all the credit. I've been dating someone for a month and I was afraid of telling you! Pathetic! I- I- I hate myself!" Tears rolled off her cheek and she ran out of my room, her hands in tight fists.

I fucked up.

I hurt her.

* * *

**[[I am, like, crying as I write this…oh god… :'( Soul, YOU DUN GOOFED!]]**

**Emma: Now that I've got a significant plot line planned out for you, let's get down to business,**

**Soul: Is she singing that song again?**

**Emma: To defeat, the huns!**

**Kid: Ugh, stop it, Emma!**

**Emma: Did they send me daughters?**

**Patty: Oh, I love that movie!**

**Emma and Patty: When I asked, FORRR SOOONNNNSSS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So while I was on vacation, I had time to write, like, three more chapters! :D YAY!**

**So previously,**

_I immediately regret every single word I said. Then, she started…crying. Maka didn't ever cry…and she was… and not making any attempt to hide it._

_"You're so right…I'm awful!" She cried. "You deserve better than me! I hate it all the time; you take all the hits for me, and I take all the credit. I've been dating someone for a month and I was afraid of telling you! Pathetic! I- I- I hate myself!" Tears rolled off her cheek and she ran out of my room, her hands in tight fists._

_I fucked up._

_I hurt her._

* * *

I didn't mean any of it. It was the most unbelievable set of lies I've ever uttered. And she took it, just like that.

The worst thing was…I hurt her. I wanted her to stay away from guys, because they would hurt her. I had promised I would never do it myself. But I just did.

I felt my own tears brim over my eyes. Not cool. Maybe us guys _are_ all just the same, we're just like Spirit. Cheaters and liars. But, how could I even say all that to her? I don't even know how I could…to her.

But how can I make it right?

I fucking made Maka Albarn cry. How…? Why…did I have to be so insensitive?

I thought about how I could apologize…but I never came up with anything really.

* * *

*Four days later*

It's been kind of…awkward since our fight. We haven't spoken to each other much all week. We've even ate at different times. This is just…not how it should be. Maka seems to be getting along fine, though. However, every time I even look at her, I feel a twinge of guilt. I felt so bad about everything...The guilt was killing me, I had to talk to her.

She was sitting at the kitchen table, looking at the cover of a manga book. I watched her… just kind of stare at it for awhile. It was weird…

I walked closer to her. "Maka…I have a lot to say to you." Her head snapped up and she kind of looked at me, but didn't meet my eyes. I slowly sat down in the chair next to her. "But first, I'm so sorry. What I said to you awhile ago was just awful, and it wasn't even true." I waited for her to say something. I know it's sudden, but I just can't take it anymore, this problem needs to be solved.

She turned her body around to me and I scooted closer to her. "I was just really upset when I found out about you and Hiro, and I just really didn't want to see him to hurt you. I felt like I couldn't have protected you from something I didn't know about…and I know it's really none of my business…but I care about you so much." It was all true; I just left out the part where I said that it was mainly because I love her with all my heart. Maka looked like she was trying to forgive me, so that's a start.

"I acted like a jerk about the whole thing and when you guessed that it was you and Hiro that was upsetting me…I couldn't admit that you were right. So I called you selfish; which doesn't make any sense because you're definitely not. At all. You do so much for both of us…I can't even describe how self-less you are. Also, it was me who was being stupid."

"But"- I reached over and lightly gripped her chin to look up at me right in the eyes. Her forest green orbs looked pained. I remembered that whole argument we had a little while ago very well, because I felt so bad about it. So I had to go through it and make my corrections to her words:

"You're not awful. You're the most beautiful and wonderful and smart person I know. I take hits for you because I can't bear to see you get hurt. It doesn't matter if you're my meister and I'm sworn to protect you; you're my best friend too, and I'll die for you and I'm so sorry I put you through all this. And never, _ever_, say you hate yourself. You can't hate yourself…because…" I swallowed, still looking deep into her beautiful eyes.

"Because I love you. I always have, Maka." I said seriously, but with depth and longing. I could go on and on and on about how much I love her. But that was probably the biggest speech I've ever made in my entire life, so I paused so she had a minute to start hating me. Her only reaction was that her eyes filled with tears. I didn't know what that was supposed to mean… So, I might as well continue.

"It's so true. I think about you all the time. I always have. For like, forever, I've just wanted to hold you, and protect you from everything so badly. You're so beautiful I can't even…begin to describe it. And it's all true. I love you, Maka."

This seemed to be a lot to take in. She might hate me for it in the end though, anyway. So even if she doesn't feel the same way…at least I did it. It's been a good solid 4 years I've liked her. Probably 2 years that I've really loved her. I finally just told her.

And so ends the story of our one-sided relationship. At least I'll have my pride, from actually telling her, when she turns me down and crushes my heart.

Damn, why was I the only one who can make you cry, Maka? Her eyes were filled with tears now again. But interestingly, she went to hug me, strange enough already, but instead, she…brought her arms around my neck and...

her lips to mine. Soft and passionate, what I've always _dreamed _of, she... kissed me. It was short but meaningful. She just…_kissed me_…And all I could do was act like a statue. What the hell…?

"This is all a big mess!" She cried as she hugged my neck tight and her head rested on my shoulder. "I just want you to hold me! I love you too, Soul!"

I was just shocked. She loves me too? And she just kissed me… Surely she didn't mean any of it though. I thought her and Hiro… But her wish is my command; I'll hold her if she wants me to. Even if it ends up hurting me in the end, I'll do anything for my meister.

I put my arms around her tight and lifted her onto my lap. She didn't hesitate to hitch her legs around my waist, clinging to my shoulders. I found myself comforting her for some reason.

"Hiro broke up with me yesterday…But I don't care about him, I just want you…I always did…" She mumbled into my skin.

"What?" I craned my neck to look at her. "I thought you loved him…"

"I told you, Soul, I love you!" She sobbed. I stroked her hair, poor Maka, she must be crazy.

I just can't believe it. There's no way. I don't want to get too excited about this, because it might not be true. This girl I'm holding seems to have full control over my heart. But how could she even like me back? This soon, too, after she was just with Hiro. Speaking of that fucking homo…

"Wait." I pulled back again. "He broke up with you?" She nodded. "Why the hell did he do that!?" I was already angry.

"…B-because I wouldn't go home with him and, er, have sex…" She admitted quietly.

My head was filled with flames instantly. "That son of a bitch!" I yelled. "I'll kick his ass, right now!" I promised aggressively and made to move.

"No." Maka held me tighter. "I want you to hold me, please. I never want to think about him ever again. Just let me be with you." She begged.

I sighed in defeat. "Fine…" I tightened my arms around the girl. She nuzzled my neck and I kissed her head. "I'm always here, you can be with me…I would love to say I won't hurt you, but I already did…"

"Forget that, just let me love you!"

This is just unbelievable. "Maka, how could you love someone like me?"

She pulled back again to look at me and answered seriously, "I've always had a crush on you, Soul, ever since we first met…" Her cheeks turned a beautiful shade of red as she cupped a hand around my cheek. I reached up and held it there.

"And you're just the best weapon I could ever ask for, really. I just love everything about you. You tease me and you make me laugh and I love being around you also because you're so strong and I know you'll always be there for me. You make me feel so safe. Right now, I can't feel anything else but you. You're talented and cool, and I always wished you would at least _like_ me. If I said I loved you…I thought you wouldn't love me back. It would mess up everything we already have."

This was…just the best thing she could have ever told me…I couldn't even dream of this happening. It's such a relief. I softly kissed Maka's hand, which was already being held close to my face. All I could say was:

"Baka. Nothing can ever mess up what we have. I love you."

Maka pulled back to meet my eyes. "I love you, too…"

I leaned in slowly to kiss her. She gladly accepted my embrace and met my lips once again. I tried to be gentle with her at first, but I realized that this small angel I was holding was actually the toughest person I know. And so, my lips crashed onto hers in a wave of passion. I held her small body tight and sheltering in my arms. She was so soft and smooth and beautiful under the tip of my tongue, which was busy tasting her bottom lip.

I love the way her olive eyes closed softly in pleasure. I love the way her strong but small hand fisted in my silver hair. I love how her velvet tongue begged for my fulfilling kiss. I just love her. It was awhile before I softly pulled away, because I figured she needed to breathe eventually.

She looked at me in awe. "You're great at that…" She panted.

I smirked at her. "I've wanted to do that for a long time…" I murmured, breathing heavy. I was feeling smug. "Better than Hiro?"

She laughed. "Oh my gosh, Hiro couldn't kiss at all. He was awful at it. What an awkward kid…"

"Oh yeah, remind me to kick his ass." I said fiercely. Maka seemed to want to protest, but we both knew he deserved it. "What did you even see in him…?"

She frowned. "I was lonely…I figured I could really never have you, so I just settled for…honestly, someone I thought I could love."

"You can have me, if you want." I said simply.

She nodded happily and rested her head on my shoulder. I was just elated to be able to hold her like this finally, to be able to tell her that I loved her. I remember how afraid I was of her…now I'm only afraid I'm going to wake up and this all be a dream…

*Later*That*Night*

I lay on the couch watching a movie with Maka. She was stretched out half on top of me and was wrapped up in my arms.

"I'm sorry I've been so clingy, Soul…" She apologized to me.

"Don't be. A lot has happened for us. _I just want to hold you and never let go_." I replied softly, tightening my arms around her middle.

"Soul, I never knew you could be so romantic…" She giggled.

I felt my face get a little bit red and I shook my head. "Not cool…I know." I muttered.

She twisted around. "No! I love it! It's _so_ cool!" She smiled and kissed my lips lightly.

I perked up again and said smoothly, "Well, you know me," I ran a hand through my hair. "Always cool…"

Maka giggled another sweet laugh, and sank further into my arms.

* * *

**[[Kay. There's your SoMa fluff. I know. MAJOR PLOT TWIST. It happens when you start making stuff up as you go along. I know, I know. Bad Emma, Bad Emma.]]**

**Emma: Mister I'll, make a man,**

**Emma and Patty and Liz: Out of yooooooouuuuuuUU!**

**Soul: ...kay then...She wanted to say that she's working on the next chapter, and doesn't really have any ideas, but she's obviously busy being an idiot as usual. So...drop a review, would ya?**


	5. Chapter 5

"So…where does this leave us…?" I asked. It seems…kind of strange for us. We've lived together for 5 years before this, but now, I'm not sure if it's gonna be like we're _married _or what… "Like, you and me."

She looked at me cautiously. "Together. I hope. But if you mean like dating…" Maka chose her words carefully. "It seems so petty to _go out_ with each other, or whatever. We seem past that."

I nodded in agreement, sipping my coffee. "But, we can't just go to school and pretend we've been dating for a year, now can we?" I pointed out thoughtfully.

"Maybe we can…Besides, it doesn't matter about what they think. If someone sees us holding hands, they can deal with it." Maka decided.

I nodded again. "Cheers to that." I held up my coffee mug.

She laughed and bumped her juice cup against it. "We should go get ready."

"Yeah." I agreed. "But wait… So… Hiro broke up with you because of that, huh?"

Maka nodded. "Yes…" She said it a bit shamefully…

"Okay, remind me to kick his ass as soon as I see him." I growled.

Maka brightened up. She reached out and affectionately messed up my silver hair. "I love you, Soul."

I leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek. "You too." I grinned.

**So there's the lame ending to my story. See, what happened was I ran out of ideas. The End. Sorry. Please review and tell me how awful I am. :'(**


	6. Epilogue

**OKAY HERE IT IS THE LONG AWAITED EPILOGUE IN WHICH SOUL KICKS HIRO'S ASS**

I was so pissed at this little bitch. _Hiro. _What an asshole. He hurt my meister! I'm angrier than Black*Star when he's… well, when he's doing anything. I swiftly walked up to where he was standing outside of the school with three friends.

He was laughing about something, completely unaware that I'm about to beat the snot out of him. And you know who he was next to with his arm around? Some girl. Another girl.

This little bitch… he'd been with Maka not three days ago.

"Yo, Hiro!" I called over as I approached him. He turned to give me a curious look. I think he could tell I was angry. I stood before him. Yeah, he was a bit taller than me, just he's scrawny. And I can tell because of that gay-ass, half undone, button-down shirt he was wearing.

He folded his arms in a defensive way, which made me realize that he probably knew exactly what I'm here for. Or at least why I'm here.

"Soul Eater?" He sneered my nickname in a prissy way. "What brings you to me?"

I rolled my eyes, already impatient and I haven't spoken to him for more than 3 seconds. "Don't give me that shit- I think you know what you did." I huffed threateningly.

Hiro played with a piercing on his ear in a bored manner. "Hmmm…" He said indifferently. "If this is about Maka-chan, I don't really"-

"Shut up!" I yelled at the exact moment that I thrust a hard, fast punch into his gut.

The force caused him to fall backwards. He sputtered and gasped. "What the fuck! I'LL FIGHT YOU!" He attempted to get back up and as soon as he did, I transformed my arm into a scythe and held it pointed to his chest, uncomfortably close.

"I'm not gonna fight you, you little fag, I'm just here to beat you up." I transformed my blade back into my arm and swung another punch at his rib cage, clearly too hard for him to handle. He yelled in surprise. And actually, I expected one or more of his friends to try to fight me too, but they, and his new girlfriend, just backed up and watched me punch him.

I kicked him while he was down, once, twice, three times… I mean I didn't mean to, like, kill him or anything. Damn I thought he might try to fight back just a little bit, too, but I don't know he just took it. Huh.

Honestly, yeah, he's scrawny, but if he tried to fight back, it would have been kinda difficult. But no, I guess he's just content with me beating him up. And none of his friends did anything either. Were they scared of me? Whatever.

"Just don't go near her." I growled. "I'll kick your ass a thousand times if I have to." With a glance back, I saw his friends try to help him up as I walked away. When I saw Maka smiling at me from a distance away, I began to cool off a bit as I walked towards her.

I finally approached her and before I could say anything she ran into my arms and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks Soul…" She whispered, hugging me tight in her strong little arms.


End file.
